What you need
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Castiel gets a mysterious call from Meg finding out she needs his help.


Castiel sat on the edge of the bed in the motel room, him Sam and Dean had just gotten here ready to do a case when his cellphone began to ring. He frowned, no one but Dean and Sam had his number or so he thought. He scooped up the phone from off the comforter and answered the call.

"Hello?" He said, trying to ignore Sam and Dean's anxious stares.

"Cass?" A voice said, it was feminine and he felt like he should know it. But it was also cracked and a bit choked.

"Who is this?" He said a slight growl to his voice as he got to his feet, this time Sam and Dean inched closer. Soft laughter came from the other side followed by a slight groan like it hurt the speaker to laugh.

"Really Clarence, you should know my voice by now." And it jolted through Castiel who the speaker was.

"Meg!" He exclaimed, making a very anxious Sam and Dean jump at his exclamation.

"Meg? What could she possibly want?" Dean growled but Castiel put up his hand to quiet him so he could hear her.

"I-I need your help right now Castiel." She said and something in her tone convinced the angel. Beside she rarely ever used his actual name unless something was wrong.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Where are you?" He said, his voice going soft compared to the earlier growl. He heard her sigh of relief, but he could almost feel her flinching as if the action hurt.

"I-" But suddenly her sentence was cut off by a bout of coughing and that's when Castiel knew something was seriously wrong. Without a second thought he used his grace to trace her through her phone and with that he was gone.

(~)

It definitely hadn't been Meg's plan to get jumped by the demons and Crowley but they had caught her off guard. She sat, leaning up against the brick alley wall in a growing puddle of blood. She heard a slight snap noise and her head whipped to the side to see a figure further down the dark alley, cloaked in shadows. She could feel the supernatural aura around them, but was too weak to tell if they were angel or demon.

She inched sideways slightly, watching the figure as it approached but felt relief spill through her as they came into the light.

"Hey there Cass." She murmured but doubled over in pain, coughing up blood. A groan escaped her, but she felt the slightest pressure on the back of her neck and glanced over to see Castiel there beside her looking rather concerned. A hand on her neck to steady her.

"What happened?" He murmured softly, brushing some of the brown hair out of her eyes. Her hair still had streaks of blonde from Crowley dying it though.

"Some demons, Crowley's men." Was all she managed to mutter before another coughing fit interrupted her, blood dying her lips a deep crimson.

"Hang on." Castiel murmured softly, sliding one arm around her shoulders and hooking the other under her knees and lifting her up. Meg leaned her head against the hollow between his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. It was fresh like right after a thunderstorm and rather calming to her. She felt his arms tighten around her as she nestled her head deeper into the hollow, half conscious. The only thing that made up her world right now was his scent and warmth, his arms around her.

She was aware of him walking but at some point she must have blacked out because the next thing she knew she heard the familiar voices of Dean and Sam.

"What the hell Cass?!" Dean exclaimed but if the angel responded Meg missed it as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She felt the soft pressure of his arms disappear and felt something soft give beneath her. He had laid her on a bed, she knew that much.

Meg half-woke again to hear muttered conversation, she didn't even try to open her eyes. She just felt the soft folds of blackness envelope her again and she was out. A few more times she would drift in and out of consciousness to catch snippets of conversation here and there but she never really tried to remember them.

Meg finally fully woke up and half regretted it. Pain throbbed from every cut and bruise. She curled her hands into fists, feeling some of the silky comforter curl into the fists as well. She glanced around the room to see Sam sleeping on the other bed in the room which made her frown. What time was it? She glanced around until she located the clock on the nightstand which read 11:00 pm. She blinked and sighed softly.

Suddenly she heard raised voices from outside and curiosity got the best of her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself up, wincing in pain but not stopping. She stumbled slightly but made her way to the door and opened it, quietly shutting the door behind her as she stepped outside.

A light above her mounted on the small roof that jutted out from over the motel rooms illuminating two familiar male figures that stood in the parking lot.

"I'm telling you Cass she can't stay here!" Dean snarled angrily at the angel, glaring at him. Castiel crossed his arms stubbornly and frowned at Dean.

"She's staying whether you like it or not Dean. She needs our help-" But Dean just cut him off.

"Oh bullshit! She just wants your help so she can drag you away with her!" Dean snapped back, but apparently this was crossing the line for Castiel.

"If you don't like it you can leave but she is staying! I'm sick of you complaining about it! She is my responsibility right now and needs help. I'm willing to give it, even if you aren't!" Castiel snapped, his voice raising further as he glared at the hunter. And this is where, Meg figured, she should announce her presence before it went any further.

Meg gently cleared her throat, making both of them jump and turn to look at her. Dean's gaze blazed with fury but as soon as Castiel's blue eyes locked on her delight washed away the anger.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed and with a few short strides he was by her side, leaving Dean still standing there glaring daggers at her. She offered Castiel a half-smile.

"I figured it was about time to wake up, after all I never got to thank you." She said a trace of sarcasm in the first statement which made him smile.

"You should stay longer, heal up more." He insisted and she chuckled softly, shaking her head. But jumped slightly in surprise when Dean brushed past them into the room next to them and slammed the door. She quirked an eyebrow at Castiel but he waved the question away.

"He's going to have to get over it." He said, shrugging and making it sound like it was nothing. Meg shrugged, if the angel thought it was nothing she was fine with that.

"So angel boy how long have I been out for?" Meg said curiosity woven in with the sarcasm in her voice, she really did want to know.

"Roughly five days." He said and Meg nodded, not too bad.

"So will you stay?" He questioned, concern echoing in the dark blue depths of his eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes, a slight smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Damn those puppy dog eyes Clarence. Oh alright yeah, I'll stay and play patient while you play doctor." She said, fully smirking now. But Castiel couldn't help but smile at the familiar attitude.

"Good." He said, a slight chuckle to his tone.

"Well then I'm going to advise you that while your powers are drained and you can sleep that you do rest." He declared and Meg sighed.

"Oh good god, you are going to be one of those nagging doctors aren't you?" She muttered but there was still good humor in her voice.

"Afraid so." Castiel responded and with that he gently steered her back into the room. Meg laughed softly as he propelled her into the room, gently closing the door behind them but Sam still woke up. He took one look at the two of them before stumbling up to his feet, looking like he was trying to hide a smile.

"I'll uh, just leave you two alone." He said though his voice was still heavy from sleep, amusement danced in his eyes as he stumbled out of the room and into the one next door. Castiel sighed softly and Meg could tell he was weary.

"Well doctor it's the patient's turn to advise you, get some sleep as well." She said. Meg turned and walked back to the bed and couldn't help but be a little surprised as Castiel followed her. She turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, his answer was him looping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Meg closed her eyes, simply enjoying the sensation of being close to him.

Meg didn't remember falling asleep, the only thing she remembered was being in the angel's arms which she still was. She laid her head back on his chest and he tightened his arms around her waist. She shifted on her side and turned to look at him as he stared at her with his dark blue gaze. But she was still very much so drained and tired. She sighed softly and relaxed, letting his warmth and scent once again comfort her and pull her back into the soft enfolds of sleep.

When she woke again she was no longer in Castiel's arms but Sam stood at the edge of the bed watching her with an unguarded curiosity. She sat up trying to ignore his rather awkward stares until the silence became too much.

"Uh Cass went off to investigate somethings and he uh..he left you a fresh change of clothes...so you know you could get out of the bloody ones." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, making Meg sigh.

"Okay kiddo, out with it." Meg said getting up off the bed and around Sam to snatch up the clothes off the dresser.

"It's just...um...why did you call Cass to help you?" He murmured, Meg had a feeling though there was more to it.

"Well Sam can you tell me you or Dean would have actually help me? Castiel was the only one I knew." Meg muttered avoiding what she knew he was really asking. Instead she just examined the clothes with a new found curiosity. A black tank-top similar to the purple one she was wearing now with dark colored jeans. Sam took in a deep breath apparently gaining some of his nerve back.

"Are you in love with him?" Sam questioned and Meg froze then whirled around to face him. She opened her mouth to respond but the door slamming open, signaling Dean had entered the room stopped her.

"C'mon Sam, Cass called and said he needed our help with some." Dean said, shooting Meg an icy look. But he seemed too much in a hurry, which made Meg rather suspicious of him.

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can." Sam said turning to Meg with a nod, which only ticked Dean off further.

"Come on!" He barked out and practically dragged Sam out of the room with him. Meg shrugged and swiftly got changed into the fresh clothes before switching on the tv in the room and lounging on the bed with nothing else to do.

It was only fifteen minutes later when her senses were suddenly overwhelmed with the demonic feeling. Before she could react the hellhounds burst into the room and talked her off the bed. She cried out in surprise but swiftly noticed they weren't trying to kill her, only pin her down.

Crowley strolled into the room with a few demons flanking him, a wicked smile curved up his face as he stared down at Meg pinned by the hellhounds. The only thing that confused Meg was that before Castiel had left she had noticed he had layered the place in magic so demons couldn't find them.

"How..?" She managed to gasp out under the weight of the five hellish dogs that pinned her to the ground. Crowley chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Well sweetheart I'll tell you it wasn't exactly your biggest fan who invited us to the party." He said and it hit Meg. Dean. He had been spending time on his own, then in his extreme hurry to leave, she doubted Cass really needed them. It was his excuse to leave with Sam, leave her defenseless.

"That's it darling, take it all in." Crowley purred out and Meg shot him a look.

But it was as if pure luck was on Meg's side and out of no where Castiel burst into the room, fury blazing in his blue eyes.

"Get off her now!" He snarled then his eyes connected with Meg's and she got the message pretty clear, close your eyes. Meg's eyes squeezed shut and she felt the blazing grace push outward but barely curve around her. Unfortunately Crowley got away, the other demons? Weren't so lucky though, nor were the hellhounds.

Meg staggered to her feet but just as she gained her balance his arms were around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left." He whispered softly into her hair as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Meg closed her eyes and a short laugh escaped her.

"How did you know Crowley was here?" She said, pulling backwards to stare at him.

"I felt the barrier of magic I set up outside, it was crossed by multiple demons and I knew something was wrong." He murmured and his eyes glazed over as he stared ahead.

"They didn't find you by chance did they?" He whispered, Meg couldn't help but sigh.

"No, Dean told them." She muttered, all Castiel could do was sigh softly.

"We're getting out of here." He muttered and in the blink of an eye he had flew them to another motel room.

Meg expected Castiel to let her go when they got there but he didn't. His arms slipped around her waist and Meg glanced up, her surprise melting away as she watched him a slight smirk tugging at her lips. But no words were needed to communicate.

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, but Castiel took over from there. His lips parted hers, drawing the kiss deeper as he pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. Meg wasn't thinking, the only thing that made up her world right now was the angel kissing her. And she decided from their that he was what she needed.


End file.
